scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Notes
This isn't a 100% accurate book. Well, not at all. This is more of Fallout lore with a giant cheese block with some alfredo on the sauce and a little fried chicken of my headcanon. This also includes information from non-canon games such as Tactics, Brotherhood of Steel, Van Buren, Fallout Online, as well as the Fallout Bible. However, none of the PC's (the Vault Dweller, Sole Survivor, Courier, etc) names will be revealed. Neither will their gender. This does NOT take place in my game blog Fallout universe. This is Earth-1356, which I'm trying to flesh out before I poop out a let's play. tl;dr: If you want to learn about accurate Fallout lore, this isn't the book. This isn't rated M because I expect this book to be very light hearted. It's explaining history, not sucking (le redacted)s and blowing heads off. He then exploded. MODS Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/40131/? The Storyteller: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/58473/? Tactical Mossberg 590A1: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/61336/ Marcus Companion: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/37376/? Fellout: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/34888/? Amanda deathclaw: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/61806/? JO Poses: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/52370/? The Groovatron: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/42528/? Ranger helmet neck cover: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39509/? NCR Ranger Combat Armor - Menu Retexture: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/54958/? Enclave Followers: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/49092/? Ghoul's Hire retexture: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/49449/ The Search for the Word: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/57128/? Black Mesa hoodie: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/56966/? CR-HD combat armor: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/34888/? Dr. Sinner: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/58938/?# New Sunset Sarsaparilla and Nuka Cola Bottle: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/61762/? Asurah Stalker weapons and armor: Autumn Leaves: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/50146/? Neglected Clutter and Other Things: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/59756/? Cat Paws magazine: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/36279/? Stalker Unique Books by Hectrol: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/40895/? Alchestbreach Companion by Runawaychild: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/54520/? Book Diversity Project by Yossarian22: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/54208/? TSC Vegas by Nylonathathep: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/42819/? Mothership Zeta Crew Additions by Archer1 (soda) http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/61255/? Aperture Science Mojave Branch by Coolblack 11: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/47253/? Schoolhouse http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/37513/? Space Marine Companion http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/55778/? Milton and Hans http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/55778/? Rust Town http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39454/? Valley of the Giants http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/37577/? When Worlds Collide http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/43216/? Images coming very soon. I had to push this out by Thanksgiving, and didn't have time. "Hello everybody, it's Alchestbreach here with a threefur McDeefur in the world of Fallout." a strange man wandering around Goodsprings said, a radroach following behind him and shaking it's spaghetti. "Yeah, shake your noodles Steve. That'll teach em'." he replied, looking down on his pet. "If only Jerry were here... And Cuddles... And....Gordon Freeman, yeah, I miss that guy." he said, slapping his radroach. "Oh-Oh Jesus, I didn't mean to, Steve, you gotta believe me!" he begged to his now hostile pet. It shaked it's little roach head and scampered away. "NOOOOO!" he screamed, falling to his knees and screaming, shouting, and letting it all out. After calming down, he headed to the Goodsprings saloon and drank til' he dropped. He literally dropped, and everybody screamed as this man had just died. Doc Mitchell, who was buying some wine for Thanksgiving, dropped to the floor and ripped his duster open, giving him CPR. After getting smooched by Doc's crusty man lips, he opened his eyes and took a giant breathe. "OH GOD" he yelled, struggling to stay alive due to the poison infecting his regional areas down below. "STAY WITH ME" Doc screamed, shoving a cheese steak sandwich down his throat. "MMMMFFFMMFMFMF" Al yelled, before screaming as hard as he could while Doc shoved that thicc sandwich down his throat. He had now swallowed it, gasping for air. Doc has saved him. "thank you" Al said, making out with Doc. Outside... "Look at em' go." Easy Pete said, watching a giant rat battling a Brotherhood of Steel soldier. The rat won, of course, and dragged his corpse to the sewers as his prize. "Damn rats." Easy Pete muttered. Suddenly, he could hear helicopter noises. "Is that the pizza guy?" he asked himself, stepping off the porch. He saw a vertibird in the distance, waiting to land in Goodsprings. "Oh, it's just another one of them Brotherhood of Steels. Damn commies." He mumbled, continuing to read his old pre-war newspaper. This marked the 6,000th time he's read it. In celebration, he did nothing. The vertibird reached closer, settlers watching as the exotic piece of technology perched next to the Saloon. "Is that the Enclave?" a spectator asked. "It might be those new Brotherhood guys." his friend replied. The door of the vertibird opened, slowly sliding open as a brahmin took a dump on the wheels. "Is that..the NCR?" "No, there's an Enclave guy." "Is that Donald Trump?" the spectators bickered, an NCR ranger stepping out, wielding an anti-material rifle, with an Enclave soldier by her side. A strange gas masked creature crawled behind her, growling at Easy Pete. Pete growled back. "Pepper, we're home." the ranger said to the soldier, who was a bit uneasy by the ongoing starers. "I-I thought we were going to Rust Town?" he asked, stepping beside her when he realized that her..."pet" was dangerously close to him. "We are, don't worry. But it's the Holiday Season! Thanksgiving! And you know what that means!" "I was born in an oil rig, the only holiday I ever experienced was Horrigan Day. I don't know why anybody would want to celebrate someone's death, but whatever." he replied. "Oh, it's where you eat turkey and potatoes to celebrate Canada or something. Not much has been documented, but the basics are still there." "Oh, if it involves real food and not vegan french fries, then I'm all done for it." the soldier chuckled, but jumped in alright fear when the saloon door swung open to reveal a man wearing a cowboy outfit screaming and sobbing at the same time. "WHY GOD? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he screams at the sky, walking off the porch because he had to poop. "Aw, what's wrong?" the ranger asked, tilting her head. Meanwhile, her pet did a sneak into a nearby store and ate all the googoo bars. "MY PET COCKROACH JUST SHAKED IT'S BUM AND LEFT ME AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR HIM" he screamed, grabbing a brahmin burger from a wandering settler and blowing his nose in it. "thAT WAS MINE" the settler yelled. "S-sorry..." he sniffed, giving the man his burger. "Thank you." he says very sternly, taking a bite from the burger. This made the soldier flinch. "Well, what-" "LEYROY JENKINS" Doc screamed, ramming his elbow into Al's skull. "yo wassup" Al asked. "thanksgiving dinner at my house boi" Doc replied before teleporting back home. "Oh, we should tag along." the ranger suggested, crossing her arms. "And we go to Rust Town the second we eat." "Okay, I get it. No need to get annoying with the plot reminders or whatever. It gets fucking annoying." "jeez" At Doc Mitchell's house April walked up the steps of the near broken down house, knocking on the door. "JUST A MINUTE!" Doc screamed from within, who was finishing the "turkey". He slapped on some surgical gloves and shoved a stick of butter up the "turkey"'s ass, before sprinkling some ground broc flower onto the "bird" and shoving it in the oven. Due to the TSC and Helios One, some technology could work within settlements like Goodsprings. Very limited, however. He waited a bit, twisting his egg timer for thirty seconds. During this time, he observed the strange ________________ radroach meal "Hey, don't complain. This nice old man prepared us a dinner with whatever he could spare." "But-" "No buts." " Yeah, stop being a dicknozzle Pepper." Doc put the stuffed radroach down, everybody eager to eat. http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/52328/? http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39454/? Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Jacobstown is inhabited by more than just mutants. Ghost people, centuars, ghouls, etc. "I heard of a few synths down in Boston escaping and heading to an island." she said, popping the cap off the Dr Sinner. Autumn leaves is the home of many scribes such as the storyteller "what do" "Oh, I'm just finishing up the Courier's biography. His visit to Silent Hill is still a stub, though. He never really told any of us about it." Category:Blog posts